Too Close To Losing You
by oliver james troy
Summary: Harry Potter is terribly close to having the love of his life walk out on him. Can he prove his love to her before her once gingerhaired boyfriend steals her away? Post DH [ignores epilogue] please R
1. Chapter 1

****

Too Close To Losing You

Disclaimer: Everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to the positively brilliant author J.K. Rowling.

****

A:N/ Okay, so this is a little angst one shot I had roaming about my mind, and I figured what the hell? This is Books 1-7 (ignoring epilogue), it just doesn't really mention anything important from there besides the fact that Harry is now an auror and that R/H & H/G used to be.

Just to let you guys know I haven't given up on Harry Doesn't know, I'm just not satisfied with it, and it bugs me that I don't have any ideas for an epilogue. I'm not giving it up, and the fact that I have like four ideas for stories running around in my head means nothing, I swear.

Anyway, this was beta'd by me, any errors are mine and I am deeply sorry for it. Please, enjoy!

…

Hermione threw two uneaten sandwiches into the rubbish bin. She angrily stalked off towards her study to continue her research on her new book. She didn't much feel like eating when she realised that it was almost a quarter past one. Her husband was late. _Again._

She had been in her study for probably an hour before she heard the sound of apparation outside of her front door. Sure enough, she heard the door open and close behind the intruder. She knew he was walking towards the kitchen, wondering where she was, probably sighing in frustration right about now because he realised he had broke another promise to her. She knew he would enter her study at any second now, and start apologizing and giving excuses almost as if he was auto pilot. She just didn't _care. _Not anymore.

"Hermione?" her husband asked opening the door to her study.

"Is there something you need, Harry?" she replied impatiently, not looking away from her work.

"Um, I'm sorry I'm late love," he said hoping to ease her way out of her sour mood.

"Sure you are." she bitterly said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean. I don't have time for this right now."

"I asked for the rest of the day off," he said looking to see what he hoped would be a happy reaction.

"Good for you, maybe you can catch up on some much needed sleep." she said grabbing for another book on her desk.

"I was hoping we could spend it together," he sounded a little put out by what she said.

"What do you want me to say, Harry? The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I have work to do right now, and for the rest of today. If you want to spend some time together why don't you try actually using the days you have off and not go to work on them?"

"You can't take a little break right now?" Harry asked softly trying to keep in check his temper. He knew his wife had the right to be angry with him but she was going a little far and he had had a long day.

"I took a little break waiting an hour after our supposed lunch date for you to show up. I don't ask you to just stop what you're doing when you're called in for another mission, do I?" she asked rhetorically flipping a few pages in a spell book of hers.

"You have more flexible hours," he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't have time for a husband who works way too much and then when he has a few seconds decides he should probably get home to his wife-"

"Not this again."

"Why not? Since this is the source of pretty much all of our problems," she said throwing down her book and glaring at him.

"I can't help the way my work is, okay? When they need me they need me." he said frustatedly combing a hand through his hair.

"Exactly but when I need you its hold on let me make sure my boss is okay with me spending time with my wife."

"That's not true." Harry said shaking his head and folding his arms over his chest; a sure sign of defence.

"Really Harry? So you're denying that you're never at home because you're always at work. God, now I know how easy it must have been for Ginny..."

"You weren't complaining much when Ginny ran off with another bloke- and don't bring her into this! This is about me and you!"

"No it's not! This is about me and work! Because that's all you are Harry, is work, work, work." she said angrily. "I mean I could have a different man in our bed every night because you're never home. And when you are home its maybe for a few hours of sleep! You'd rather sleep on the couch in your office then in your bed with your wife because that just saves you the trip of apparating to the ministry and taking the lift up four floors." Hermione finished using her left hand to emphasize the emotion behind her words. Harry tuned her out mid-tirade to look at her left hand and specifically her ring finger where two rings should reside.

"Are you even listening?"

"Where are your rings?"

"What?" she asked not bothering to look down to her hands to where she knew her rings were missing.

"Your rings, what happened to them?"

"Oh, um," she moved the thumb of her left hand to rub the spot her rings should be, "I took them off to do some gardening and now I can't find them." her gentle tone turned into a near sneer, "I lost them about two and a half weeks ago actually."

Harry looked up into her eyes and told her calmly, "I can't just ask for a day off when there are Death Eaters still on the loose looking for a new evil to rise."

"I'm not asking you to do that Harry, I'm asking you to work the hours you're paid to work. And to stop saving up your days off like their precious artifacts and actually use them! I'm asking you to stop putting me second all time!" she finished with hot tears rolling stubbornly down her face.

Harry walked over to her and wiped the tears away with his hands as she continued, "You know I've thought about leaving you quite often lately." Harry stopped petting her face to look at her with wide eyes, tears of his own building up in them. "But somehow, I just can't make myself pack my suitcase and walk away."

"Don't ever do that," Harry whispered fiercely as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't ever walk out on me! I'll do whatever it takes, I swear!"

"Really?" she asked despondently looking back into his emerald pools shining with water.

"I love you above everything else, I work so hard because I want the world we live in to be safe for you. I wish I could forget it all too just be with you but there's always that nagging threat that someone could get you and take away our peace."

Hermione looked into his own crying face. His eyes looked so sincere and the tears rolling down his cheeks proved he was genuine... or a really good actor. But no... Harry wouldn't do that to her... he wouldn't lie to her about the way felt towards her... would he?

"Stay with me tonight," she demanded softly.

"Of course," he answered kissing her lips fiercely, putting all the love he had for into one bruising kiss. She responded, tracing her tongue over his lips wanting entrance into his mouth. He obeyed for her, opening his mouth wide. Harry backed her against the wall and then grabbed her tightly in his arms and apparated them into the bedroom.

Harry looked down at the woman he loved, his wife, his everything, as she slept in his arms, her head resting against his naked chest. Laying there just looking at her made him realise how lucky he was that she was there, with him, married to him, when it all could have been different. Like when he told her that he wasn't affected by the lost of Ginny because he loved her and only her, she could have told him to shove it and to never speak to her again because she was with Ron. But no, she returned his feelings, telling him the truth about everything to how she loved him since the Department of Mysteries, how she was only with Ron to have a 'someone', and how she happy she was that Ginny ran off with another bloke, because now that made him free. All she had to do was break it off with Ron, who acted like a love sick puppy with Hermione. Too bad he didn't realise that she just was not happy with him, and that they weren't in love with each other, just the idea of being _with_ each other. And when Ron didn't speak to them for months, she could have left him saying that she couldn't cause this much pain to their mutual best friend. But no, she remained loyal to him, even accepting his proposal to marriage when he asked her late on a Thursday night in the middle of Piccadilly Circus with a ring that he had spent hours trying to win out of a vending machine.

Harry smiled at the memory of his proposal. He had seen the ring through the plastic window of the machine and knew it was perfect for them. Two hearts linked together, that's all they needed to describe there love... even if it was made of cheap metal... He told himself that if he won it he would propose to Hermione that night, and if he didn't then it would be back to the nerve-racking decisions of how to make it perfect for her and where to do it and yada yada yada...

After hours of Hermione putting up with him he won it, cracked open the green cap of the bubble container and got down on one knee. At first Hermione thought it was a practical joke, Harry taking her hand, getting down on one knee and proposing to her with a ring he had just won out of a vending machine on the side of the street in Piccadilly Circus, with neon lights, oodles of people and muggle cars filling in the silence.

When he didn't let go of her hand and repeated the question she knew he was serious and accepted.

Harry sighed happily at the memory and looked back down to where Hermione lay. He kissed her head and whispered, "Be right back love," before slowly moving out of the bed and around the room to gather his clothes. He had made up his mind. He was going to the ministry to tell Johnny Harper, his team supervisor that he had to cut back on his hours, and that he'd be missing out on tonight's mission.

He walked into his superior's office without knocking. Harper looked up from his desk preparing to yell long and loud at the prick who thought he could get away with this disobedience but smiled when he seen his favourite auror come through the door.

"Harry! You're early mate," he said cheerfully, looking down to sign his name to a paper in time to miss Harry's sombre expression.

"Sorry Johnny, but um, I'm not here for the mission."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I'm going to have to start cutting back on my hours spent at work. And I won't be able to make the mission tonight... it is my day off after all..."

"We need you, Harry," Harper put his quill down to focus on Harry who was wringing his hands nervously.

"My wife needs me too, and if you make me choose between her and work you won't like the answer." Harry said boldly, holding his hands behind his back.

"I understand Harry. I married right out of Hogwarts," he told him holding up his left ring finger to show him an old dark gold ring, "With a wife and three kids, I can understand the importance of being with your family. I just hope you understand what you're giving up tonight."

Harry gave him a confused look. He had not been told the details of the plan, only to show up around 6:30-ish for a debriefing.

"Tonight's the night we go after Dolohov." Harper said simply, steepling his fingers on top of his desk.

"How do you know?" he asked knowing Harper would know what he was asking.

"Remember the suspicious threats Codi has been receiving. It turns out those threats were from some of Dolohov's close henchmen." Harry gave him another confused look, "Why those threats have been sent to Codi is because Codi used to be in league with Dolohov back before You-Know-Who became powerful again. Anyway, they told him to rejoin them or else they were going to murder him, yada, yada, yada. Codi ends up going to this meeting under Ministry supervision. The henchmen there told them to meet at Riki's club at 7:00 on Monday night."

By the time Harper had finished Harry's jaw was hanging open. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. This was the bust he had been waiting to make. He had been working on Dolohov's case for about seven months now, and that played a large part in why he often spent the nights in his office rather in his marital bed. _After Dolohov's caught I can take all the time off I want to be with Hermione... it's just one more night I have to worry about him..._

"But," Harper continued with a smug look as he seen Harry's face contort into a debate about whether he should go or not, "I understand if you need to get home to your wife."

Harry looked up at Harper who was smiling slyly at him. Harry sighed, _Just one more night_ "Alright I'll do this tonight. But then I get some time off."

"Deal!" Harper smiled standing up from his desk and shaking Harry's hand. "You might as well stick around, I reckon the rest of the boys will be showing up soon."

Hermione woke to the sound of apparation. Her eyes snapped open, and immediately went to the empty space next to her. She sighed, faintly running a hand down the sheets were Harry had previous slept. She shook her head and swung her legs over the side of her bed, letting the sheets fall to expose her breasts. Looking to the clock on the bedside table she read it was 6:40 p.m.

Just as she threw on Harry's white button up and a fresh pair of boy shorts she heard her name called down the hall, "Hermione?"

Hermione's hopes off it being Harry were crushed by the sound of Lavender's voice.

"Just a sec!" she yelled through the door of her bedroom. She knew why Lavender was there. She knew what she promised her and herself yesterday over lunch. She took a deep breath and walked out into the hallway, coming into the living room.

She spotted Lavender in the kitchen helping herself to a bottle of wine, dressed in a loose, but short and thin white dress, "Getting married again?"

"Ha, ha you're _so_ funny," said Lavender dryly taking a large chug of her wine. It wasn't hard knowledge to learn that Lavender had been married twice in her short 25 years of existence, both marriages lasting for less then a year, and both marriages to extremely wealthy and handsome muggle men. She finished her glass of wine and looked at her while she poured herself another, "You know how hot I get in those salsa clubs. But at the looks of your hubby finally made it home to you."

"Yeah, only to turn right around and leave again." Hermione muttered sadly. "I thought I got through to him this time."

Lavender came over and placed her two hands on Hermione's cheeks and spoke in a voice like she was speaking to a five year old, "Hermione, I'm going to give you fifteen minutes to go and get ready to go to Riki's with me tonight. We're going to go, dance our asses off, find a couple of cute boys and not stop drinking until morning. And then, maybe when Harry sees that your not home he'll realise what he really is losing."

"You know for being a divorced gigolo, you sure do have a lot of good love advice." Hermione smiled at her friend.

Lavender scoffed, "You're telling me, now go! Shower!" she commanded spinning Hermione around and swatting her arse as she took off for the bathroom. "Ooh, let me pick out you're dress!"

Hermione poked her head from the bathroom and levelled a stern look at her blonde friend, "Nothing too risqué, Lav."

"Gotcha," muttered Lavender not paying attention and walking straight for hers and Harry's closet.

Harry entered a small, hot, and neon illuminated club at exactly 7:15, with Harper, Mills, and Codi flanked on either sides of him. Harry took a breath and rifled a hand through his now light brown locks. They were all under glamour charms, wanting to make this as easy and quick as possible since this was a non magical club, it just seemed that many witches and wizards came to it.

Harry turned his baby blue eyes to look at Harper who he knew was on his right.

"Let's make our way to the bar, and I'll hand out orders there," Harper said, taking a few steps to his right to a long bar that many sweaty individuals were flocking to.

"Rum and coke," Harry ordered when the bartender asked him. Their drinks were quickly placed in front of them and the bartender left in the direction he came from to tend to other guests.

"Alright, first we locate him. Should be easy since he's just a standard civilian here, he has no special ties to the owner or anything, that's why we suspect he came here. Now he's been going under the name of Hans Viracac, and by this glamour," Harper showed the three aurors a picture of a well groomed blonde man with deep blue eyes, "If you identify him send a message via wand and we'll from there swarm. Until then make yourselves appear casual, order some drinks, dance with some women, and I don't want to see either of you until this bastard has been located. Understood?"

"Yep," the three said. Harry immediately took his drink and started mingling through the crowd. He didn't much like the fact that he was being ordered to interact with other women and act like he was interested in them. That would be right next to actually betraying his wife, and him and Hermione were on such delicate ice as it was. _Hermione_, he couldn't help but thinking. Just saying her name made him smile inside, _Hermione..._ he suddenly frowned realising that when Hermione finds out that he left her right after he promised he wouldn't to come on a mission here she would be beyond furious. He sighed, not wanting to think of possible scenarios when he went home, but instead started looking throughout the dance crowd maybe to find a decent single woman.

His glass almost dropped when he seen a women, a women that looked exactly like his wife, only with straighter brown hair and a much skimpier dress than Hermione would ever wear. However, this woman was dancing very provocatively in the crowd with none other than Mills. He had never seen her dance like that before, and by the thought of her doing that with another man almost made him vomit. Her dress would ride up occasionally, making Mills smile with pleasure. Harry was shaking with rage.

__

Looks like the bastard didn't waste any time, he thought finishing his drink and starting towards the dancing couple.

"May I cut in?" he asked when he reached them in a dangerously deep voice, one very much unlike his own.

Mills looked up from Hermione about to yell at the man. When he seen who he knew to really be Harry standing there he went rigid, backing away immediately. "Sorry," he muttered before taking off into the crowd.

Hermione was standing there, swaying still. By the looks of it she was drunk, since she was still trying to get her balance and keep her head up. Harry grabbed her to keep from falling back into another couple that were dancing close by.

"Um," she spoke for the first time in a quiet voice, "C-can we get a drink?"

Harry wanted to scream at her and tell her how he thought she had had enough already but refrained and answered trying to keep the quiver of anger out of his voice, "Thirsty?" _Was she telling the truth when she told him she could have a different man in his bed every night? Was this what she did when he wasn't home?_

"Yes, it's hot in here," she replied trying to politely make her way out of the crowd. Someone bumped her and made her fall into Harry's chest and he on instinct wrapped his arms around her in return.

"S-sorry," she stuttered immediately moving off him.

"No problem," he said again in the unfamiliar voice. She looked like she was in the middle of a raging inner-most battle. She kept dejectedly looking to the ground as if she was sad. _Is that just because she's drunk or because she's ashamed of herself?_ Harry wondered as they approached the bar. He thought she had every right to be ashamed of herself. He knew he shouldn't have left but now that they were there and Hermione, albeit unknowingly, was caught he couldn't help but want to learn more about these wild nights it seemed like she had when he wasn't home.

When the reached the bar Harry ordered for them, knowing Hermione would want another screwdriver even though she should be drinking water. It didn't matter though since he was with her now he would make sure no one would take advantage of her. He promised not to let her out of his sight, the mission could go to hell.

"How'd you know?" she asked him looking into his eyes for the first time that night.

"Know what?" It was hard for him to keep his voice level.

"What I wanted," she was fiddling her fingers in her lap, a sure sign of nerves.

"You just seem like the type," he said as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. Harry and Hermione both reached for their respective money pouches at the same time. Though, where she kept it he hadn't the faintest clue.

"You don't have to pay for me," she said as he put a muggle note on the table.

"No, I insist."

"No, please let me pay for myself," without a response she handed the bartender another note and took off in the opposite direction. _What's gotten into her?_ Harry thought looking after her.

The bartender kept staring at him holding both notes in his hands. "Keep the change," Harry said before following after Hermione. Once he cleared the throng of people he seen Hermione just sitting down at a table with none other than Lavender, Parvati, a few other girls he didn't know the name of and a few blokes who just looked like tonight's catch.

Harry stood there, his cold drink in his hand, and looked at her, trying to evaluate her. All Hermione had done tonight had truly confused him. First she was dancing like she didn't care who seen her, then she was stuttering and staring at the floor like she was lost in thought, and now she was obviously trying to get rid of him, or just some random bloke as she seen him. Was this what his life was turning into? Broken promises and lies? Did he push her into becoming a club rat like this? And the one question that kept burning itself into the forefront of his mind made him want to vomit at the thought; _Had she been unfaithful before?_

He had to know. He had to know if his wife was like that. Willing to be with someone else while she was married to him. He made his decision, standing there and staring at the woman who was quietly sipping her drink; he was going to act like a typical random man and try to get with her. What he wanted to know was if she would let him.

"I think we got off on a bad start," he said taking the empty seat next to her.

Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke to her, "Um, I guess."

"I'm Tommy," he said the first name coming to mind. He held out a hand and she hesitantly took it. He placed a kiss on the back of it, making her blush furiously.

"Well?" Harry asked as she kept quiet.

"Well what?"

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh, yeah. It's Hermione?" she said shyly taking another drink.

"Hmm, Hermione, 'Mione..." he said wondering what her reaction would be to his special name for her.

"No, just Hermione," she told him sternly taking another drink. He didn't know if she didn't want to be called by his name for her out of guilt or anger.

"My apolog-"

"Ooh, Hermione, who's this?" asked Parvati finally realising she was there with a man. _How dare she encourage Hermione, she knows she's married!_ he thought furiously as he looked back at her. Parvati was not making it a secret that she was clearly impressed by Hermione's company.

"I'm Tommy," Harry said nodding at her.

"Parvati," she batted her eyelashes at him making Harry want to laugh.

Harry looked back to Hermione who was drinking her almost empty beverage, trying to go unnoticed.

"So, Tommy. Hermione here, she's quite the find isn't she?" asked Lavender who seemed to be listening in on the conversation. She gave Hermione a playful wink making her blush even more.

"Oh, yes she is," he agreed sending her the sexiest smile he could muster giving his current state of anger.

She got redder and redder as she finished her drink and grabbed for another abandoned one on the table. Lavender seen this as her opportunity to speak on her behalf.

"She's just recently single, too," said Lavender smiling over at Hermione who was staring right back at her like she had never seen her before.

"Re-really?" Harry asked trying to hold in his emotions. He felt like he was just stabbed in the chest, he wanted so badly to give in to the hot tears that were pricking at the back of his eyes.

"Mhmm, you know she has a lot of pent up sexual tension-" Parvati started from next to Lavender until she was cut off,

"Parvati," she warned, glaring at her.

Parvati just smiled at her, "Why don't you two go get the table another round, it's your turn Hermione."

Hermione sighed and scooted out of the booth after Harry and headed towards the bar again. Harry couldn't help but stare at her. He didn't know what to do. He knew what he'd like to do; throttle both Parvati and Lavender for putting his Hermione out there like that then get on his knees and beg for Hermione to come back. If he knew what he was losing when he accepted the mission again earlier that day he would have never have even left their bed.

Hermione however look like she was having the same internal battle. She looked almost hesitant to be with him, but then he thought, that could all be part of her game... He had to know for sure. He had to push her more.

"You know I could really help you out with your problem," he whispered in her ear from behind her. She stopped inches from the bar and went stiff. She slowly turned around to face him, looking him in the eye.

"Look, it seems like you are a really nice bloke. But you're also a stranger, and I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear right now but I'm mar-"

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and stared at the man who had just called her name. Harry, annoyed greatly by the person who just interrupted what he hoped was her telling Tommy that she was married, also looked at the bloke in front of them. _Oh great..._

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked almost vulnerably.

Ron was a tender topic between Hermione and Harry. Before Harry and Hermione were married Ron and Hermione were dating. Harry always had had feelings for Hermione but wouldn't say anything because at the time he was with Ginny and Hermione was with their mutual best friend, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. But when he caught Ginny and a bloke in his bed he knew he had to tell her. He didn't want to cause unnecessary pain to people, but the pain he was causing himself was too great. So he told her, told Hermione how he felt one night while Ron was at a quidditch match. Their were tears but by the end of the night both Harry and Hermione learned things about each other they never thought they would, and the night ended in confessions of love and a sweet kiss. However when Hermione told Ron she was leaving him he automatically knew it was to go to Harry, only he thought they had been running around behind his back for ages. A huge row ensued, where Ron was punched in the nose, for grabbing Hermione a little too hard for Harry's liking. Ron didn't speak to them for months. Hermione and Harry, both having enough earnings in their vault, bought a flat together and moved in. It was about six months into their relationship when they seen Ron out one night a mutual get together by their old Hogwarts friends. Ron was the first to speak saying that them getting together was pretty much inevitable, and that he forgave them. It wasn't the same as old times, but it was close, something that both Harry and Hermione were grateful for. Harry just couldn't get over the fact how Ron went from not speaking to them for months to all the sudden being happy and chipper around them. He thought there was something more to it. Hermione, however, told him he was becoming delusional, but Harry never missed the times Ron would touch her when it wasn't necessary for him to do so, the times Ron would call Hermione over for help on a work topic, the times were Ron would push Harry out of a conversation so he could pretend he was in his own world with his Hermione...

He never quite understood, but now he was beginning too...

"Just dropped by to meet up with a friend from work. What are you doing here all by your self?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"She's not by herself," Harry said coming to stand next to her. Ron eyes Tommy's figure up and down and then smirked looking at Hermione,

"Where's Harry?"

"Don't know," she muttered darkly, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"Stupid of him," Harry didn't miss how Ron leaned in to talk to her, "to let you here all by your lonesome with no one to look after you."

"Um, well Lavender's here... and Parvati..." Hermione said now looking to the ground again.

"And me," Harry said giving him a dangerous look. _How dare Ron! Thinking he can take advantage of her because she's drunk and her husband's not with her!_

"Look pal, you can leave now. She's in good hands," Ron said with a smirk. Before Harry or Hermione could protest Ron dragged her off the few more steps to the bar and took to seats in the corner. By now Harry was fuming, he was ready to strangle Ron with his bare hands because of the way he was acting with her.

"Having fun tonight?" Harry heard Ron ask as he took a sip from the whiskey that was just put in front of him. Harry unnoticeably took a chair two seats away from them, and cast a silent spell to magnify there conversation for his ears only.

"Another screwdriver," she said quietly to the bartender who gave her a look asking what she wanted. Harry noticed how Hermione didn't answer whether she was having fun or not.

"And get us a few rounds of shots," Ron ordered pompously. The waiter obliged, bringing the shots of tequila and then her screwdriver.

"To you," Ron said holding up a shot glass.

"Why to me?" she asked dully already drinking it.

"Because your beautiful, and your worth it," he said also downing his shot.

Hermione scoffed, the alcohol clearly taking it's affect on her, "Glad _you_ think so." Harry frowned as she took another shot and watch her shake her head slightly from it's potency. His Hermione was never one to drink. Ron however was smiling happily as he looked on at her and offered her another drink when she was finished with it.

__

How dare he!!! Harry was screaming in his head.

"So how've you been Hermione?" he noticed Ron throw an arm around her and not in a friendly gesture because it eventually lowered down to her hips.

"Um, okay," she said quietly, now fidgeting in her seat. _That's my girl, reject him, please reject him..._

"You look beautiful, baby," he said matching her almost silent tone. Harry was growling at the man he once called his best friend.

Hermione lowered her head to her lap and gulped, "Um, thanks."

"So you and-"

"We're still together," she said this time her eyes coming up to meet his. Harry smiled to himself. She went to grab for another shot with her left hand,

"But obviously, not too together," Ron observed grabbing her hand.

"Um," she didn't know what to say so she just quietly took her hand back and laid it in her lap.

"So was marrying him everything you ever dreamed of?" he asked leaning into her ear.

She was still for a moment before softly shaking her head making Ron smile smugly and Harry's stomach plummet.

"Come dance with me," he said in her ear again.

"Um, Ron, I'm not much of a dancer. You should go find another girl-"

"Oh come on," Ron pleaded.

"I'd really rather not."

"Come on Herms," Ron said now standing and grabbing her arm roughly. The half drank glass of whiskey exploded in front of them, covering Ron with the liquid. Harry smirked to himself as he watched Ron curse everything around him.

"No Ron," Hermione said again as Ron was about to speak.

"Okay, then we can sit here and talk," he sat back down next to her and looked at her.

"I don't want to talk anymore," she said sadly, pressing a hand to her head. Ron smiled and took in her state,

"We can take a walk back to my place. Maybe it'll clear your head. Plus it's much quieter there."

Hermione stared into her lap for a few moments before taking a deep breath and looked at Ron as he took up to rubbing her back, "I'd rather go back to mine."

Harry's heart broke hearing those words. He didn't know whether to be disgusted with himself or with her. Him for letting their problems escalate to this or her for actually agreeing to her ex-boyfriend. Ron stood up and offered his hand which Hermione took. They left the club, with Harry trailing closely after them. He wasn't going to allow Hermione and Ron to back to his home and shag in his bed. She was his wife for fuck's sake and he was supposed to be their friend. He wasn't going to hand her over that easily. He stopped a little ways from the club as he felt his wand start to vibrate. He looked down to his wand that was residing in his pocket and then up to were Ron and Hermione were walking about a street ahead of him.

__

No... this job has cost me too much.

He waved a hand over his wand and it instantly stopped vibrating. Jogging a little ways to catch up to them, he watched as the approached the building Harry and Hermione called home for the past two years of their life. Doing a little quick thinking he apparated right inside his bedroom as he watched Ron and his wife enter the elevator. Harry 'finite'd himself and started searching through his dresser for his invisibility cloak. He didn't have a plan of action yet, all he knew was that he wasn't going to allow Ron and Hermione to do this to him right there in their home. _But then again, _he thought sadly as a stubborn tear streaked down his face, _Maybe I need to see this._

He found the cloak and threw it over himself just as he heard the front door open and close. He crept into the kitchen quietly where he heard Hermione shuffling around, probably looking for her mother's old tea kettle.

"So Harry hasn't picked up his stuff yet?" Ron asked sourly as he turned a picture of Harry and Hermione at their wedding face down.

"What do you mean Ron? Harry still lives here, we're still married."

"Oh, then where is he?" Ron asked arrogantly.

"I don't know."

Rom smirked evilly at her, "He doesn't deserve you Hermione."

Hermione didn't respond but kept looking through the cupboards.

"It's what he does, Hermione. He takes women from people and then takes advantage of them. He took Ginny from Dean and he took you from me." _The slime ball fails to mention the fact that Ginny broke it off with me, git..._

"It's not like that Ron, not like that at all," she said wearily extracting a glowing purple sober-me-up potion from the cupboard.

"Tell me how it's not like that," he said coming over to her from where he was standing and stopping her from drinking the potion.

__

The bastard wants her to stay drunk, Harry thought bitterly. He was as intent on hearing the words just as Ron was.

"It was an infatuation with Ginny!" Hermione said impatiently, "Harry and I fell in love. We already explained this to you and we thought you understood. We thought you forgave us." _Even though we technically did nothing wrong..._

Ron ignored her last statement, "If you're so in love then where is he now?"

"Probably at work," she said looking to the floor glumly. Harry couldn't comprehend the hurt he felt when she said those three words.

Ron scoffed at her, "Yeah right, Hermione, and I'm only here to talk to you." Hermione looked up at with a confused expression while Harry was gripping his wand so tightly he thought he might explode.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that for being so brilliant you're being really stupid right now. Harry probably has himself another girlfriend. He cheated with you, it's in his nature to cheat on you-"

"We didn't cheat on you! Ron, for the last time, we fell in love! That's completely different! Harry's faithful to me, I know he is. If he says he's at work he's at work," she finished hurriedly, a few strands of hair coming loose from her plait. Harry couldn't help but smile in pride at her, _She's got that right, I would never cheat on her... take that you bastard..._

Ron however looked unfazed, "But he didn't say he was at work, did he?"

"No..."

"I'm only trying to look out for you babe," he said tucking a strand of her wild hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Harry had a hard time of not pouncing out and killing him with his bare hands. He only remained still because he had to know... he had to know if Hermione would let him.

"I just want you to make you feel good," he said turning her head to look at him.

Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed. When she finally met Ron's eyes it became clear what he really wanted, "Ron, I think-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. Tears made there way quickly to Harry's eyes and spilled over without a care in the world.

The kiss was short lived however by Hermione pushing him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Making you feel good-" he tried to lean forward again but Hermione again pushed him away.

"I'm married!" she said obviously, staring at him wildly.

"Yeah to a prick who took you away from me," he tried to kiss her again but she quickly pushed him back in to counter.

"Get out right now!' she said grabbing her wand that was left there earlier that day.

"What are you going to do, hex me?" Ron smiled at her like he was daring her to do it.

"Don't think I won't," she said dangerously low, pointing her wand at his heart.

"He's never going to treat you the way I would. To him, you're just another trophy for his case, that's why he'd rather be at work then spend time with you." Ron finished laughing devilishly while Hermione just stood there looking defeated. "I bet he shags you then as soon as he thinks you're sleeping runs off the shag his latest girlfriend."

"Get out," she said quietly with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ron laughed again, "Ok, you know I'll always be there for you. So when you catch him and her together my door will be open." He tried to give her a departing kiss on the cheek but she again pushed him back. He smirked and then walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry watched him leave, walking over the door to dead bolt it. When he turned back to the kitchen the lights were off and he could hear Hermione on the floor crying. After a few moments of Harry just staring at her with tears running down his own cheeks she got up and walked into their bedroom stopping at his side of the bed just to look at it. She took off her heels and climbed in his side burying her head deep into his pillow, "God damnit Harry James. I love you so much..." she said angrily, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Harry took off the cloak and sadly stared down at her, "And why would that be a problem?"

She turned her head looking up at him with wet eyes, "Because I love you so much that I wouldn't be able to leave you... or be with someone else... I love you so much that I'm still here, with you, even though you take advantage of me. Even though you place my importance before work. Or whatever your 'work' is," she added bitterly.

Harry kneeled down so he was looking into her eyes his own tears running down his face. He just shook his head and spoke tearfully, "You're the most important thing in my life 'Mione." He put a hand on her cheek, trying to brush away the tears but his thumbs wouldn't move.

Hermione laughed sourly, "Yeah right. This conversation sounds really familiar. Now are you going to tell me you won't leave me again... then hold me until I sleep just so you can go off again?" she was pretty much re-telling what Ron had said.

Harry looked hurt as he said, "I haven't cheated on you."

"Yet," she said quietly, "yet Harry. How much longer before you go on a mission to find someone greater and grander then me?"

"Never, never!" he said shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of the thought.

"That's what I want to believe, I just can't help thinking that it will happen though. You don't want to spend time with me as it is..."

"That's not true Hermione! I want to spend time with you! I love sending time with you! It's just-"

"Works more important to you," Hermione cut in.

"No. No-"

"How can you say that Harry! If you'd rather spend time with me then where were you this afternoon? Why'd you leave right after we made love? Is that all I am? Your shag puppet, something that relieves the stress for you?"

"NO!" Both were now crying uncontrollably, looking into each other's eyes trying to make them see their reason.

"Then what am I Harry?" she whispered.

"You're my wife." _At least I hope you still want to be... _he couldn't help but think. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her now.

"Then you need to start treating me so. You need to start acting like a married man who has a wife at home waiting in bed for him every night."

"Okay, I will, I promise." They just looked into their eyes for a moment before heavier tears started gushing from her eyes.

"It almost happened tonight." she said with a guilt laced voice. She looked down from his eyes to look at her lap.

"What almost happened?"

"I almost allowed another man to... to..." Harry just looked at her. Was she talking about Ron? Had he missed something?

"A man asked to buy me a drink and I said yes but I told him I was married... but then he asked me to dance and he... he..." Hermione was starting to ramble and gesture wildly with her hands. Harry was confused, when did he miss this?

"What happened?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up into his eyes and shook her head, "Nothing, really. We were just dancing and it felt horrible to have another man's hands all over me. So I told him to stop, then I went back to my drink and then felt a little weird. Next thing I know another man asked me, and it was like, I couldn't feel anything. It was strange too because the man looked a little like a man from your work..."

Harry sighed and offered her a little smile which she returned immediately, "And then by that time another man cut in, but that's when I just... just started feeling so dirty. I was ashamed of myself."

Hermione had started crying heavily again, making Harry tear even more. He leant up to kiss her forehead. "But that's not even all," she said quietly from his shoulder. Harry held her face as she cried, nodding slightly for her to continue, "Ron showed up." Harry's grip tightened on her.

"And?"

"Let's just say Ron didn't turn out as forgiving as we thought. I don't want to see him again. Ever."

Harry smiled at her.

"What?" she asked smiling back. _How could I ever think an angel like Hermione would ever be capable of deceit and unfaithfulness? She's an angel... my angel..._

He wiped her tears with his thumbs and kissed her mouth, trailing kisses all down her face. She returned his kisses with just as much passion.

"You're not mad?" she whispered hesitantly, not wanting to keep dwelling on the topic.

"No, you told the bloke you were married, then it sounds like someone slipped something in your drink, and Ron. Well I agree, I never want to see him again."

"I love you," he said after kissing her a few more times. Hermione just sat there looking at him with big shining sombre orbs.

"Harry, I need to know, honestly, right now, if you can change. Because if you can't... however much it will hurt me I will leave you. I just.. I can't be second anymore. Harry kissed her again and grabbed her pinkie with his which was an old joke between the two.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said giving her another kiss.

She smiled, "Stick a needle in your eye?"

He laughed, "If necessary." He kissed her again, the same sweet kiss they first shared on the night they confessed their love for one another. "I think I'm getting fired anyway." he said into her mouth.

She pulled back looking alarmed, "What? Why?"

"I left in the middle of a mission tonight."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling I was losing something dear to me," he finished petting her cheek with his thumb and leaning in for another kiss.

"Hmm, how'd you suss that one out?" she asked nibbling on his ear.

"I felt my heart crumbling little by little," he said looking her fully in the eyes that he loved so much.

She put a hand to his chest and asked, "How is it now?"

"It could use some repair work," he said in a serious voice, faking a grim expression.

She smiled at him, "And by repair you mean lovin'?"

"Well if you insist, I won't complain. I'll be your shag puppet any day, love." he said shrugging his shoulders playfully.

She hit him on the shoulder before pulling him on top of her.

…


	2. Epilogue

Too Close To Losing You

Everything in the world of Harry Potter belongs to the positively brilliant author J.K. Rowling.

The Next Morning...

Hermione was laying in bed on her stomach, the sheets pooled around her waist. She moaned and breathed in deeply, reaching her hand over for Harry. She was met with the coolness of the white sheets, and not the naked body of the love of her life that was supposed to be there sleeping still. Her eyes opened and looked for him but he wasn't there. She let out the breath she was holding and willed the tears not to fall over. She listened for any sound from within their flat but heard nothing. She was just about to start sobbing when she heard the door open and close and heard footsteps coming closer to their room. the door pushed open to reveal Harry in black jeans and a white button up. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at her, "Hey wife."

"Husband," she answered back their old joke, smiling brightly at him, "Where've you been?"

He shrugged, "Just browsing around Piccadilly Circus."

Hermione looked to the bedside clock, "Midday on a Saturday?"

Harry smiled at her and sat down next to her, "Yeah, I found something there you might like." He pulled out a plastic bubble and opened the cap, only to extract an exact replica of her engagement ring, two hearts entwined and all. Hermione stared at it with her mouth open.

"Yeah, I had to wrestle a ten year old for this. And she was very disappointed when I won-"

Hermione let out a sob and buried her face into her husband's neck. "Now, I know it's not the exact one, but it holds the same message. That you're mine forever." He put it on her finger and kissed her knuckles before kissing her mouth. "I'll have to put another request in for your wedding ring though, since I had that custom made." She smiled a watery smile at him before kissing him again.

"Did you really fight a ten year old?" she asked quietly, still in shock of Harry's sweetness and that he actually found another one.

"Only for you. She was hanging from the roof when I was done with her," he said very seriously. Hermione looked shocked but Harry only kissed her forehead, "Kidding love... it was from the light post. Come on I brought back food!"

"Harry!" she called after him playfully. She smiled at her husband as she watched him run down the hall like a little boy scared of his mother finding out that he stole the sweets. She laughed and swung her legs around the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked down to the top drawer of her nightstand. Opening the drawer she took out the two rings that lay there, shining proudly in the morning sun. She took her wedding band and slipped it on followed by her old engagement ring. She looked at her left hand, knowing never again she would doubt the love her husband had for her.

**That's all mates, thanks to ginsensu, Shizuku Tsukishima749 (quite the mouthful, I'm sitting at my computer right now trying to sound out how you say that. Trust me I sound like an idiot.), Souunga, and PinkandBlonde again! Please keep reviewing everyone! I got over 900 hits for this story so I know it must be alright, but please don't be lazy and review.**


End file.
